


5: A Reunion Kiss

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is assumed dead, Angst, Astra/Cat Grant - Freeform, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers/Hank Henshaw|J'onn J'onzz, F/F, Hurt, Lucy Lane/Alura In-Ze|Alura Zor-El, Mentions of Superman, Missing Fic, Multi, Project Cadmus, Wee Fluff, dark kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: neonbluebag said:Oh my god I've seen your kalex fics and honestly I feel like I just discovered gems. Can I prompt you with a fluffy/angsty #5 of kalex where Alex disappeared and everyone thought she's dead but months later she came back? Thank you so much!Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme   #5 A Reunion Kiss - Kalex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonbluebag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neonbluebag).



> Special thanks to [@AstraD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers) for the basic premise of Lucy refusing to help Kara rescue Alex/Hank from when they were first taken by Project Cadmus and for Elijah

Kara landed with enough force to leave a crater, driving the mindless construct project Cadmus had sent after her and the others into the ground until she felt the snapping of bone and saw the fading light of what little life they had to them fade. She caught the moment of relief in the creature before closing her eyes to it and bowing her head hearing the whispered thank you as she felt the last of their life energy leave them.

She rose slowly, hand still clenched, knuckles bloody for only an instant before the wounds sealed over and no trace was left. Gone was her long locks, red cape and blue suit, replaced with a metallic black body suit that flared around her hips like a coat, her family crest emblazoned in crimson across her chest over top of a matte letter D, hair cut short barely touching her shoulders in the front and angled shorter near the back.

That was the last of them, ever since they had taken Alex when they had tried to find Jeremiah months ago. When she and the others realized they had left her behind. When J'onn and Astra had nearly broken her arms after she broke General Lane's back in the middle of the D.E.O. without a second thought.

Lucy had yet to forgive her for paralyzing her father, and Kara had yet to forgive her for his responsibility in Cadmus and sending them all into a trap under the guise of a truce. Neither of them knew if they ever could reach that point, but they still managed to respect one another and work, most of the time, together.

Nine months.

Kara was a broken hero. Still upheld by National City and others for her deeds, but never the same Supergirl as before. Her sunny disposition had been eclipsed by her loss, and with it she had teamed up with her cousin to destroy hubs and branches of the rotten core. Until even he couldn't follow her anymore. The crater she had left in world that day when she destroyed the Cadmus facility even had a name, which served two fold, as both warning and monument.

She let out a slow breath, her fists finally relaxing as she turned her features to the sky, searching aimlessly and cursing Rao all over again despite the achievement. “It's done Alex.” Others she had run into with her cousin warned her, told her that revenge was empty, even if justified. That the pain doesn't die when you reach the end, it grows, until there's nothing but revenge and you don't know why. Kara could hear Bruce in her head and shook him away, grasping for the last memory of Alex that kept her going, that she tried to convince herself was her reason, not her revenge.

Happy, loving, tangled up in one another, the last whispers of memory were Alex telling her she was in love and never wanted to live in that moment forever.

The memory shattered when her comm sounded and Lucy's voice washed over her, filling her with remorse and resentment until she heard the waver, the emotional drift of an otherwise always firm tone. She turned her head slightly, fingers to her ear. “Repeat that Lane.”

“Kara?”

The entire world seemed to flip in an instant on its axis and her legs nearly gave out. She stumbled forward, catching herself on the curve of the crater she had made when she heard her voice again and tore off through the air so fast as to leave nothing but a bluish white streak in the sky.

The entire facility was up when they heard her enter, J'onn was the first to greet her grabbing her arm firmly and murmuring to her as she clung to his chest trying to see past him. She stumbled again, his strength catching her easily as she pushed past. She saw Eliza, heard her crying, and wondered what that meant for the man holding her up when she saw the one looking over her foster mother's shoulder at her.

“Jeremiah..” She whispered, pulling herself free of J'onn's supporting grip, the named man nodded at her, his arms wrapped around Eliza in a fierce hug. His body was covered in scars from what she could see and with the utilization of her super vision she had to blink to believe what she was seeing. “Is it..?”

“We've already run tests.” J'onn supplied, Lucy nodded nearby, looking to Kara then away again clearly fighting with herself.

“Is he?”

“Time will tell, he's been free of them for months, but he's not human, not entirely anymore.”

Kara swore in her native language, causing Astra to look over at her in astonishment from where she appeared across the way, her steps halting instantly as she held a hand back behind herself for who or whatever else was following her.

“What else aren't you telling me?” Kara demanded, seeing Lucy turn her gaze away again and looking to Astra as if asking permission, J'onn's hand was on her shoulder again and she flung it off making her way across the room until Lucy actually stepped in front of her.

“Kara.” She warned, unwavering even when Kara's eyes burned to life.

“Get out of my way Lane.”

“No.”

A round of protests went up around the both of them, sending the room into chaos as the two faced off J'onn shouted, Astra backed up into the hall and even Jeremiah and Eliza broke apart to tell Kara and Lucy both to back off one another.

Kara's hands curled into fists, Jeremiah was already rushing towards her as was J'onn with her aggression only to come up short when Lucy ducked just in case and surged forward, her small frame pounding into Kara's body as she wrapped around her telling her how sorry she was as Kara clamped her eyes shut before she unleashed her anger at the woman.

She heard the words for the truth they were, the rigidity of her body slowly easing even if she didn't return the hug as Lucy continued to apologize into her suit. For her father, for her own involvement in Cadmus at the beginning, for Alura, for waiting so long and all manner of things until Kara flattened a hand to her back. Her emotions were still stunted, buried so deep it was a wonder she felt anything at all anymore and Lucy's display was only pushing her further and further into herself.

Her mother emerged beside Astra then, whispering to her in their own made up language until she nodded but stayed in place, in all this time they still didn't have a relationship with one another, Kara had made sure of it. Not wanting to get close to anyone again, not if she was destined to lose everything eventually.

Alura swept across the room with her usual grace, stopping near Jeremiah, allowing him to take her in before she hugged him to her, surprised when she could apply her full strength without breaking him. Kara caught the whispers of her thanking him for being the father to her daughter, even if she never wanted to acknowledge that connection between them again.

Kara turned her gaze away, leaving the shame to fester inside with the rest of her emotions before she chanced a look down when she finally felt Lucy relax her death grip and look up at her. She blinked once, stoic as ever and Lucy only seemed all the more upset by her response or lack therein.Alura was beside them a moment too late for her to realize, hand wrapping around Lucy's shoulder in reassurance until she let go of Kara and traded Kryptonian's to hold on to.

Kara turned her eyes to her mother, seeking answers to questions she refused to voice before looking across the room again to Astra feeling heart stop when she saw what she now held in her arms. Bright green eyes stared at her, just as awestruck and when Kara took a tentative step forward the tiny being started to fight against his captor, reaching for her.

Caught and pulled by some unknown compulsion she strode across the room with the intensity of some great predator until tiny fingers touched her suit, grabbing for it until her hands were under his arms and pulling him to her out of her Aunt's grasp without argument.

Ice blues searched the bright green that reminded her of Kryptonite, knowing this was something far more powerful. He touched her face, never once wavering his gaze for something so infantile, red hair sweeping over his eyes causing her breathing to increase with every passing second, pulling tears to her eyes as she felt like her heart was going to explode.

“His name is Karrison.”

The tiny being was brought to her chest, arms wrapping around him to keep from dropping him at the voice that filled her senses. Even Astra moved a little closer just in case when Kara turned, her chest caving at the sight in front of her. She was stronger looking than Kara remembered, a thin scar cut across her left brow and along the bridge of her nose down to her opposite cheek, and her hair was longer than Kara's before she had cut it all off. But it was her.

“Though we might have to call him Elijah to avoid-” Alex never finished her sentence, Kara was around her almost instantly, the little boy between them letting out a peal of laughter from the rate of speed he had traveled.

Alex's hand was in Kara's hair to anchor herself, the other hugging itself around her son and his mother for added stability as Kara stole her breath away in a kiss that only broke when the dam of emotions the super hero had been building up broke and took the three of them to the floor.

Everyone else was around them then, checking on the baby, on Alex, on Kara, from Hank to Lucy and everyone in between as Kara buried her face in Alex's neck holding onto her and her son as she cried. Astra absconded with the small bundle again, bouncing him about until he was an echo of laughter while Alex continued to whisper soothing words to Kara, wrapping her up completely as she let everything out.

Once they had all calmed down enough, although it took them all including Alex to convince Kara to let her go enough to change out of her suit, she had found out when she and Astra had rescued Hank, and tried to rescue Alex, Jeremiah had already found her, having escaped with his foster daughter's initial break in when she and Astra had taken the facilities' power down.

They had hidden away, knowing if they tried to return to the D.E.O. before anyone got to Lane and other double agents working for Cadmus' interests and not their own governments would only get them all detained again or worse. Alex had known she was pregnant before she had been taken, and swore that no one had the opportunity to touch the baby before Jeremiah found her. The scar was Lane's personal touch, to mark her as a traitor to her own kind which only added to Lucy's previous behavior and near willingness to be obliterated by Kara.

Superman had been the one to find them, no more than a couple weeks ago, when Kara had destroyed the last facility. He wanted to be sure, as had Jeremiah that they were all safe, and would remain so should they come out of hiding, especially for Karrison's sake.

Alex tried to apologize over and over as did Jeremiah but Kara would have none of it, despite it all she understood, she didn't like it but she understood. Eventually they had all separated, agreeing to come back to all this later when they could all sleep and come at everything from a better and much less intense head space.

Kara lay on her bed in her quarters at the D.E.O., she didn't have her apartment anymore, and Cat and Astra had been letting her stay with them when she needed to get away from everything. The small bundle sleeping against her chest and nuzzling deeper into her acted like a healing salve, filling her with love. Alex climbed into bed beside her, drawing the covers around them as she tucked herself into Kara's body, hand resting on their son's back. In that moment Kara felt it, for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Hope.

  



End file.
